A person may need assistance with the excretion of bodily fluid. More particularly a female may need assistance with the excretion of bodily fluid. Assistance may be needed each time the bladder fills necessitating regular catheterization. However, female catheterization can be particularly troublesome because the urethra meatus may be difficult to access.